Cinta, Janji, & Pengorbanan
by Yogi97
Summary: Rumah tangga Naruto dan Hinata sangatlah penuh dengan kebahagiaan, hingga janji Naruto dimasa lalu datang ditengah kehidupan keluarganya. Seorang Miko telah membuat Naruto berjanji untuk membantu mewarisi kekuatannya pada Miko selanjutnya, yang tak lain adalah anak dari hasil sang Miko dengan Naruto. Inilah ujian untuk keteguhan cinta mereka. Akankah cinta mereka bertahan?


.

 **Cinta, Janji, & Pengorbanan**

 **Story by : Yogi97**

 **Disclaimer of Anime/Manga Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Characters : Naruto, Hinata & Shion**

 **.**

 **SUMBER IDE**

 **Epilog dari 'Naruto Shippuden The Movie 1'**

 **.**

 **(: Selamat Membaca :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **JANJI YANG TERLUPAKAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang Puteri yang sangat cantik, baik hati, yang tinggal disebuah kerajaan dibumi ini. Puteri itu tinggal disebuah istana yang sangat megah dari kerajaan besar saat itu. Ia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang seorang raja dan adik perempuannya yang sangat ia sayangi. Karena sifatnya yang ramah dan rendah hati, ia memiliki banyak sahabat yang sangat peduli dengannya" jelas sang ibu memulai cerita.

"Waah, baiknya" sahut sang anak perempuan dengan cerianya.

"Selain kerajaan sang Puteri berada, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan besar lainnya diwilayah itu. Dan pada kerajaan itu, tinggallah seorang Pangeran tampan yang sangat bijaksana. Seorang pangeran yang gagah berani, berambisi untuk menjadi raja yang hebat, namun memiliki hati yang begitu sabar dan penyayang terhadap para rakyat kerajaannya. Sang pangeran juga sangat menghargai arti persahabatan, sehingga tidak aneh jika ia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya dan bersama-sama melindungi kerajaan"

"Keren!" sahut sang anak laki-laki dengan semangatnya.

Sang ibu tertawa pelan lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Hingga suatu hari, sang puteri bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Saat pertemuan pertama mereka, sang puteri begitu mengagumi sosok sang Pangeran, sehingga diantara mereka berdua terjalinlah ikatan persahabatan yang sangat kuat, dan persahabatan mereka membawa perdamaian kedua kerajaan besar itu. Namun seiring waktu berlalu dan usia mereka beranjak semakin dewasa, perasaan sang Puteri terhadap sang Pangeran tidak lagi hanya sebuah perasaan kagum seorang sahabat saja, melainkan sebuah perasaan yang lebih dalam ke hatinya"

"Hmm" sang anak perempuan hanya tersenyum gemas.

"Dan ternyata, sang Pangeran juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap sang Puteri. Disebuah danau yang terletak diantara wilayah kedua kerajaan itu, sang Pangeran akhirnya menyatakan cintanya pada sang Puteri. Sang Puteri sangat bahagia, karena perasaannya terbalas. Lebih dari itu, kedua kerajaan menyetujui hubungan mereka. Akhirnya, sang Pangeran dan sang Puteri dalam waktu dekat akan segera melaksanakan pernikahan mereka, pernikahan yang telah mereka nantikan setelah cinta mereka terkukuhkan"

" _Kawaii na_ " ucap sang anak perempuan dengan manisnya.

"Namun" raut wajah sang ibu berubah menjadi murung.

"A-ada apa _kaa-chan_?" tanya sang anak laki-laki penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sang Pangeran dan sang Puteri. Sesuatu yang akan menguji kekuatan cinta mereka"

"Oh tidak" sahut sang anak perempuan takut dan memeluk bantal gulingnya erat-erat.

"Dibulan, berdiri sebuah kerajaan besar dan kokoh yang dipimpin oleh seorang pangeran yang sangat kejam, ambisius dan arogan. Kerajaan Bulan itu sangat disegani oleh banyak kerajaan lainnya, karena Kerajaan Bulan memiliki pasukan _kugutsu_ yang tak akan pernah bisa mati dan Kerajaan Bulan juga mempunyai kekuatan besar yang terlarang. Dan sang Pangeran Kerajaan Bulan mempunyai rencana jahat, yaitu menghancurkan bumi. Akan tetapi, ternyata sang Pangeran Bulan memiliki rasa tertarik kepada sang Puteri, dan dia akan membawa sang puteri ke Bulan sebelum bumi ia hancurkan"

"Hey!" protes sang anak laki-laki yang tidak terima dengan tindakan Pangeran Bulan.

"Sang Pangeran Bulan tidak terang-terangan mengatakan rencana jahatnya pada penduduk bumi, tapi ia meminta dengan baik-baik untuk menikahi sang Puteri untuk ia bawa ke bulan. Tapi sang Raja dengan tegas menolak permintaan sang Pangeran Bulan. Namun, sang Pangeran Bulan masih belum menyerah dan akan menggunakan rencana cadangannya"

"Rencana cadangan?" ucap ulang sang anak perempuan yang tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Dua hari setelah kunjungan Pangeran Bulan ke Kerajaan sang Puteri berada, sang Pangeran bulan segera melaksanakan rencana cadangannya. Pada malam hari, sang Pangeran Bulan mengutus beberapa pasukannya untuk menyusup kedalam istana untuk menculik adik perempuan dari sang Puteri sebagai sandera guna menekan kerajaan Bumi untuk mengizinkan ia menikahi sang Puteri. Dan jika Kerajaan Bumi menolak untuk yang kedua kalinya, maka sang Pangeran Bulan akan mulai menjalankan rencana utamanya dengan cara menjatuhkan bulan ke bumi menggunakan kekuatan terlarang Kerajaan Bulan"

"Menculik adik sang Puteri dan Men-menjatuhkan bulan ke bumi?! Licik sekali- _ttebasa_!" protes sang anak laki-laki yang mulai terbawa suasana cerita.

"Namun sang Puteri tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia bersama pangeran pujaan hatinya dan tiga sahabat mereka, dikirim untuk menyelamatkan adik dari sang Puteri. Mereka berlima segera berangkat menuju Kerajaan Bulan untuk melaksanakan misi penyelamatan"

"Waah" kagum sang anak perempuan.

"Untuk bisa menuju bulan, mereka berlima harus melewati sebuah lorong dimensi penghubung antara bumi dan bulan. Namun, sang Pangeran dengan ketiga sahabatnya maju lebih dulu, sang Puteri tertinggal dibelakang. Dan saat sang puteri tertinggal, Pangeran Bulan mencegat sang Puteri tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya. Sang Pangeran Bulan kembali mengajaknya menikah, akan tetapi sang puteri menolak dan akan tatap menyelamatkan adik perempuannya. Tapi, Pangeran Bulan yang memberikan pilihan kepada sang puteri untuk dipertimbangkan"

"Pilihan?" tanya sang anak laki-laki bingung.

"Ya. Pilihannya adalah, menerima lamaran sang pangeran Bulan lalu ikut dengannya ke istana Kerajaan Bulan dan dipertemukan dengan sang adik atau menolak lamaran maka bumi akan hancur lebih cepat. Sang Puteri bimbang dengan pilihan yang ditawarkan oleh Pangeran Bulan, namun ia harus memilih demi keselamatan adik perempuan kesayangannya. Tapi sang Puteri juga bimbang dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil, apakah akan menyakiti hati sang Pangeran Bumi yang ia cintai atau tidak. Lalu Pangeran Bulan tiba-tiba menghilang, meninggalkan sang Puteri yang sedang dalam konflik pikiran. Namun, ia akan kembali menemui sang Puteri untuk mendengar keputusan yang akan dipilih oleh sang Puteri"

"Semoga sang Puteri menolak" harap sang anak perempuan.

Sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak"

"Tidak? Tidak apa _kaa-chan_?" tanya sang anak laki-laki penasaran.

"Tidak, sang puteri tidak menolak lamaran dari Pangeran Bulan"

"Ja-jadi" ucap sang anak perempuan tidak percaya.

"Sang Puteri dan Pangeran bumi beserta tiga sahabat mereka telah mencari-cari keberadaan istana Kerajaan Bulan, tapi tetap tidak bisa mereka temukan keberadaannya. Saat itulah, sang Puteri berpikir untuk menerima lamaran Pangeran Bulan supaya ia bisa dibawa ke istana Kerajaan Bulan dan dapat bertemu dengan adiknya. Tapi sang Puteri melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Pangeran Bumi"

"Apa?" ucap sang anak laki-laki ikut tidak percaya.

"Disebuah danau, sang Puteri dan Pangeran Bumi hanya berdua saja disana. Sampai Pangeran Bulan datang sesuai janjinya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari sang Puteri. Pangeran Bumi marah dengan kemunculan Pangeran Bulan yang tiba-tiba dan siap menyerang Pangeran Bulan. Akan tetapi, sang Puteri menahannya dan malah berjalan ikut bersama Pangeran Bulan sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Pengeran Bumi pujaan hatinya" manik lavender sang ibu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu, apa Pangeran Bumi hanya diam saja?" tanya sang anak laki-laki penasaran, tak sadar ia telah mengepalkan telapak tangannya keras.

Sang ibu menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Pangeran Bumi yang tidak mengerti dengan yang dilakukan dengan kekasihnya, merasa hatinya sakit. Pangeran bumi merasa cintanya telah dikhianati oleh sang Puteri. Namun, Pangeran Bumi tidak menyerah begitu saja. Pangeran Bumi berlari mengejar Pangeran Bulan yang membawa sang Puteri, sampai ia dihadang oleh beberapa pasukan _kugutsu_ Kerajaan Bulan. Tapi para pasukan _kugutsu_ itu ditahan oleh ketiga sahabat sang pangeran untuk membukakan jalan untuknya mengejar Pangeran Bulan"

"..." kedua anak itu menegang.

"Saat mereka bertiga bertemu, Pangeran Bulan mengatakan bahwa ia dan sang Puteri akan menikah. Pangeran Bumi terkejut mendengarnya, lalu ia bertanya pada sang Puteri. Namun sang puteri hanya mengangguk tanda itu sebuah kebenaran. Hancurlah hati Pangeran Bumi, ia tak mampu mempercayai semua ini. Pangeran Bulan melihat Pangeran Bumi lengah, lalu ia menggunakan sebuah jutsu yang ia tembakkan ke arah Pangeran Bumi. Pangeran Bumi yang tidak siap menghindar, akhirnya ia terkena jutsu itu hingga semua chakra-nya terserap habis. Sang Pangeran Bumi pun tumbang tak berdaya diatas tanah, dan pasrah melihat pujaan hatinya dibawa pergi oleh Pangeran Bulan. Dengan hati yang telah hancur dan tanpa adanya tenaga lagi, akhirnya Pangeran bumi pun menutup matanya" air mata pun akhirnya berlinang dipipi putih sang ibu.

"Hiks ... Hiks ..." sang anak perempuan pun ikut menangis.

" _Kaa-chan, daijōbu ka -ttebasa_?" tanya sang anak laki-laki yang khawatir karena ibunya menangis.

" _Kaa-chan_ baik-baik saja" sang ibu menyeka air matanya lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Sang puteri kini terbangun disebuah ranjang besar, lalu ia melihat keluar jendela dan menyadari kalau ia sekarang berada di istana Kerajaan Bulan. Menyadari itu, sang Puteri berkeliling istana sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan adik perempuan kesayangannya, namun sang adik tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu Pangeran Bulan mengajak sang Puteri berkeliling istana. Dan apa yang ingin diketahui oleh sang Puteri pun akhirnya ia ketahui, yaitu ruangan rahasia tempat menyimpan kekuatan terlarang yang menggerakkan bulan. Sang Puteri berencana untuk menghancurkan kekuatan itu dan menghentikan bulan mendekati bumi"

"Sendirian?" tanya sang anak perempuan.

"Ya"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Pangeran Bumi? Apa dia sudah-" pertanyaan sang anak laki-laki tidak dapat ia teruskan.

Tapi sang ibu paham lalu hanya tersenyum, "Tidak. Pangeran Bumi masih hidup. Tapi-"

"Tapi apa _Kaa-chan_?" tanya sang anak Perempuan.

"Tapi harapan akan cintanya dengan sang Puteri telah lenyap dari hatinya, kerena merasa ia telah dikhianati oleh sang Puteri"

"Tidak" ucap sang anak perempuan lirih.

"Namun, tidak ada sahabat yang tidak akan membantu. Salah satu sahabat perempuan dari Pangeran Bumi berkata 'saat seorang gadis jatuh jinta, perasaannya tidak akan mudah berubah semudah itu' dan ia juga mengatakan kalau sang Puteri pasti memiliki maksud tersembunyi untuk mengikuti Pangeran Bulan. Saat itulah sang Pangeran Bumi mendapatkan kembali harapan akan cintanya kepada sang Puteri. Ia kembali bangkit dan bertekad kuat untuk menyelamatkan sang Puteri dari tangan Pangeran Bulan yang jahat"

"YAY!" ucap sang anak perempuan dengan semangatnya.

"Tapi disisi lain, Sang puteri yang telah menemukan kesempatan untuk menghancurkan kekuatan terlarang Kerajaan Bulan malah tertangkap oleh Pangeran Bulan dan para penjaga. Sang Puteri yang tertangkap akhirnya dicuci otak oleh sang Pangeran Bulan supaya tidak lagi melawan, karena Pangeran Bulan merasa kalau dirinya telah sang Puteri khianati"

"Dicuci otak?! Itu keterlaluan - _ttebasa!_ " protes sang anak laki-laki yang kembali terbawa suasana cerita.

"Tapi itu cuma sementara, kerena Pangeran bumi dan para sahabatnya sedang bergerak untuk menyelamatkan sang Puteri dan adiknya. Mereka berhasil menembus pertahanan istana dan terus bergerak masuk kedalam istana. Yang akhirnya mereka berhasil menggagalkan upacara pernikahan sang Puteri dengan Pangeran Bulan. Pangeran Bumi pun berhasil menyadarkan sang Puteri dari jutsu pencuci otak yang ditanamkan oleh pangeran Bulan. Sang Puteri yang sudah sadar langsung membawa Pangeran pujaan hatinya ke ruangan tempat kekuatan terlarang itu berada. Lalu mereka berdua berhasil menghancurkan kekuatan itu dan sukses menghentikan pergerakan bulan. Dan akhirnya, mereka semua keluar dari istana lengkap dengan adik sang Puteri"

" _Yokatta_ " ucap syukur sang anak perempuan.

"Tapi, ini belum berakhir" ucapan sang ibu langsung memupus harapan kedua anaknya.

"Be-belum berakhir?!" ucap kedua anak itu bersamaan.

"Ya. Ternyata kekuatan terlarang itu telah merasuk ke dalam raga Pangeran Bulan dan menjadikannya manusia berkekuatan mengerikan. Dengan bangkitnya kekuatan terlarang itu lagi, membuat bulan kembali bergerak. Sang Puteri dan yang lainnya segera meninggalkan istana namun mereka dikejar oleh Pangeran Bulan yang tubuhnya diselimuti chakra berwarna biru kehijauan. Pangeran Bulan menggunakan sebuah jutsu hingga mereka semua terpental keluar dari dalam bulan menuju permukaan bulan. Sang Puteri kembali direbut oleh Pangeran Bulan, namun Pangeran Bumi tidak tinggal diam. Pertarungan terakhir antara Pangeran bumi melawan Pangeran Bulan berlangsung sangat sengit dipermukaan bulan yang tandus. Pukulan demi pukulan, jutsu demi jutsu mereka lancarkan untuk saling mengalahkan. Hingga diakhiri dengan sebuah jutsu yang menyerupai pedang panjang oleh Pangeran Bulan untuk menyerang Pangeran Bumi sampai mengakibatkan bulan terbelah menjadi dua"

"Bu-bu-bulannya ter-terbelah?!" ucap kedua anak itu yang terperangah.

"Sang Puteri tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan dari pangeran pujaan hatinya pada celah belahan bulan itu. Sang puteri mulai putus asa, ia telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, namun kini seseorang itu telah tiada. Tapi rasa putus asa itu dalam sekejap pupus setelah suara Pangeran Bumi terdengar. Dan Benar saja, sang Pangeran Bumi melesat cepat dari celah bulan ke arah Pangeran Bulan"

" _Ganbatte_ Pangeran Bumi!" dukung sang anak perempuan dengan semangatnya.

"Pangeran Bulan geram lalu membentuk kubah pelindung, namun kubah pelindung itu dapat dihancurkan oleh Pangeran Bumi dan menyerang Pengeran Bulan hingga terpental jauh. Merasa sudah kewalahan, Pangeran Bulan mengunakan kekuatan penuh untuk menembakkan gelombang chakra. Namun sang Pangeran Bumi memusatkan chakra-nya ditelapak tangan kirinya dan berlari menembus tembakan gelombang chakra Pangeran Bulan. Membelah gelombang chakra itu menggunakan tangan kirinya sampai tepat dihadapan Pangeran Bulan. Serangan Pangeran Bulan ditangkis dan dengan chakra yang terpusat ditelapak tangan kanan Pangeran bumi lalu dengan satu pukulan diwajah Pangeran Bulan dan, BAM!"

"Uah!" kedua anaknya terkejut.

"Pukulan kuat itu langsung membuat Pangeran Bulan terpental jauh, menabrak bebatuan sampai akhirnya menghantam tebing bulan"

" _SUGOI-TTEBASA_!" sahut sang anak laki-laki dengan girangnya.

"Sang Pangeran Bulan hanya bisa tergeletak lemah, kekuatannya lenyap, dan sudah tak berdaya lagi untuk melawan. Dengan lenyapnya kekuatan itu, bulan kini benar-benar berhenti. Sang Pangeran Bulan sangat menyesali perbuatannya yang terlalu ingin memuaskan diri dengan keserakahannya. Ia meminta maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang telah ia buat. Pangeran Bulan mengantar sang Puteri dan yang lainnya ke lorong dimensi penghubung bumi dan bulan. Dan untuk menebus segala dosanya, Pangeran Bulan memutuskan untuk hidup dibulan dan berjanji tidak akan mengusik bumi lagi untuk selamanya"

"Kasihan Pangeran Bulan, ia hidup sendirian dibulan" ucap sang anak perempuan sedikit sedih.

"Ah, itu sudah pantas untuknya - _ttebasa_ " ujar sang anak laki-laki.

"Setelah itu, sang Puteri dan Pangeran pujaan hatinya beserta sang adik dan para sahabatnya pun pulang ke bumi. Lorong dimensi penghubung bumi dan pulan pun dihancurkan. Mereka semua pulang ke kerajaan mereka masing-masing. Dan satu bulan kemudian, pesta pernikanan sang Puteri dan Pangeran Bumi pun dilaksanakan dengan penuh sukacita. Kini mereka berdua telah dikaruniai dua anak. Sang Pangeran pun telah diangkat menjadi Raja dikerajaannya. Dan mereka berdua bersama anak-anak mereka, hidup bahagia selamanya. Selesai" *TAP* sang ibu dengan iris lavender ini menutup buku ceritanya dan menatap kedua anaknya.

"Sugoi, romantisnya. Ingin rasanya, bisa menjadi seperti sang Puteri yang baik hati itu"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja kamu bisa Himawari sayang. Yang harus kamu lakukan adalah selalu berbuat baik dan ramah kepada siapa saja. Kamu bisa kan?" ucapnya setuju sambil membelai surai indigo Himawari.

"Hm!" Himawari mengangguk paham dengan pipi merona.

"Aku juga! Aku ingin bisa seperti sang Pangeran Bumi. Orang yang bijaksana, hebat, dan dapat melindungi banyak orang yang aku sayangi - _ttebasa_!"

Hinata kembali tertawa kecil lalu mengelus pipi putranya, "Tentu saja Boruto. Yang terpenting, kamu harus banyak berlatih supaya nanti kamu pasti akan menjadi _shinobi_ hebat suatu hari nanti"

"Itu pasti - _ttebasa_!" seru Boruto bersemangat. "Tapi ..." Boruto mentatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Hm? Tapi apa?"

"Itu ... Kenapa semua tokoh dalam cerita _kaa-chan_ cuma pakai istilah saja?" tanya Boruto.

"Iya mama, apa semua tokoh itu mempunyai nama?" tanya Himawari.

Seyuman tipis terulas dibibir Hinata, "Tidak pernah ada yang tahu siapa nama mereka. Tapi yang pasti, cerita ini berasal dari kisah nyata yang menjadi legenda"

Hinata menjawab dengan setengah jujur. Hinata jujur hanya pada cerita ini adalah kisah nyata, tapi ia tidak jujur mengenai siapa nama para tokoh didalam ceritanya. Tentu saja Hinata menyembunyikan nama-nama para tokohnya, ia tidak ingin Boruto dan Himawari tahu kalau sang Puteri dan Pangeran Bumi yang sebenarnya adalah dirinya dan ayah mereka yang telah menyelamatkan bumi dari jatuhnya bulan. Biarlah mereka mengetahuinya sendiri setelah mereka tumbuh dewasa melalui pelajaran-pelajaran sejarah di Akademi nanti atau dari sejarah yang mereka pelajari sendiri. Ini bagus, kerena akan meningkatkan rasa ingin tahu mereka.

Hinata melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan malam, "Nah, sudah malam. Sekarang kalian tidur yang nyenyak"

"Hm!" mereka mengangguk antusias.

Boruto dan Himawari segera membaringkan tubuh mereka diatas kasur yang empuk. Hinata kemudian menaikkan selimut mereka sampai sebatas leher mereka. Sebelum Hinata keluar dari kamar kedua putra putrinya, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat tidur dikening mereka. Setelah itu, Hinata pun keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya.

"Selamat tidur"

"Selamat tidur _kaa-chan_ "

Hinata memandang kedua anaknya sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia mematikan lampu kamar dan menutup pintunya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sesampainya dikamarnya, Hinata melihat suaminya masih terjaga sambil bersandar pada bagian kepala ranjang. Suami yang telah ia cintai sejak masih kecil dan pernah bersama-sama melindungi desa dari berbagai macam ancaman, sampai yang terakhir saat mereka bersama-sama menyalamatkan dunia dari bulan yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Kau belum tidur Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata sambil naik ke ranjang tidur mereka dan ikut duduk bersandar bersama sang suami.

"Ahahaha, belum. Aku sengaja ingin menunggumu dulu Hinata"

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm" Naruto memasang tampang berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab sambil tersenyum khasnya, "karena tidak asik kalau tidur sendirian - _ttebayo_ "

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Dan jawaban Naruto sukses membuat pipi Hinata yang putih itu berubah menjadi merah merona. Hinata memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, ia ingin sekali menghilangkan kebiasaan yang memalukannya ini setelah menikah dengan Naruto. Padahal Hinata sudah pernah mendapatkan yang lebih daripada sebuah gombalan dari suaminya ini. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan istrinya ini masih sama saat mereka dulu masih dalam masa pacaran, hanya bisa tertawa senang. Namun Hinata balik menyerang suaminya dengan cubitan pada bagian lengan kanan sang suami. Sungguh sebuah keharmonisan hubungan suami istri yang didambakan oleh semua orang yang telah menikah.

Naruto berhenti tertawa, "Jadi, tadi kau bercerita tentang apa kepada anak-anak, Hinata?. Sampai-sampai aku mendengar mereka berteriak semangat lalu tiba-tiba menangis dan kembali semangat lagi, hm?"

Hinata tersenyum sejenak, "Aku bercerita tentang ... kisah seorang Puteri dan Pangeran bumi yang menyelamatkan dunia dari Pangeran Bulan yang jahat. Mereka senang sekali mendengarkannya Naruto- _kun_ "

"Oh, kisah itu" Naruto mencoba menahan tawanya, tapi pada akhirnya tawanya pun pecah.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto- _kun_ tertawa?"

Naruto berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa dan akhirnya berhasil, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma terasa lucu saja - _ttebayo_ " jawabnya masih senyum-senyum aneh.

"Lucu? Apanya yang lucu Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto akhirnya bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, "Lucunya? Lucunya adalah ... Pangeran Bumi" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata yang paham dengan maksud suaminya hanya memberikan anggukkan kepala tanda yang dimaksud sang suami adalah benar.

Naruto lalu tersenyum khasnya, "Sang Puteri" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Hinata.

Sekali Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Dan untuk sang Pangeran Bulan, aku yakin pasti yang ini" ujar Naruto lalu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar dan sedingin mungkin, "Dengan kekuatan _Tenseigan_ , akan aku hancurkan dunia Rikudou Sennin"

Alhasil Hinata terkikik geli melihat sang suami yang dengan sempurnanya dapat menirukan gaya bicara sang Pangeran Bulan. Tidak Hinata sangka-sangka, ternyata Naruto masih mengingat betul karakter dari sang Pangeran Bulan. Hinata berhenti terkikik lalu menghela nafas kemudian matanya menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka menampakkan langit malam dengan berjuta bintang dilangit, tapi Hinata lebih fokus untuk menatap objek angkasa yang besar dan berwarna putih terang itu yang tidak lain adalah bulan.

"Bagaimana kabarnya dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja tinggal dibulan sendirian?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang istrinya dan paham ia sedang membicarakan siapa, "Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Dia itu orangnya kuat, kau tidak perlu khawatir Hinata" jawabnya sambil merangkul Hinata.

"Hm" respon Hinata sambil menyamankan posisinya dipundak kanan Naruto.

Naruto melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat limabelas menit, "Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang ... Hooaaaammhh ... kita tidur saja. Aku sudah mengantuk - _ttebayo_ "

Hinata menyahut setuju. Lalu kedua mulai membaringkan tubuh mereka dikasur empuk itu dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuh mereka sampai sebatas dada. Perlahan-lahan akhirnya mata mereka mulai terpejam dan akhirnya mereka pun telah berpindah alam dari alam dunia ke alam mimpi. Hinata pun mulai memasuki mimpinya.

.

.(Layar meputih)

* * *

.(Putihnya menghilang)

.

Disebuah lapangan yang terdapat tiga batang pohon terpotong berdiri tegak dengan berlapis matras yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan para _shinobi_ , Hinata yang belum lama ini lulus dari Akademi ninja dan menjadi seorang _Genin_ , berada disana sedang berlatih bersama kedua rekan se-timnya ditim 8. Hinata masih terus berlatih menyerang dan memukul batang kayu besar yang dilapisi dengan matras itu tanpa mau berhenti. Keringat, hembusan nafas yang terengah-engah, memar dengan sedikit darah terdapat pada kedua telapak tangan Hinata dan pada matrasnya juga terdapat darahnya yang terus ia pukul batang kayu itu. Sedangkan Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino sudah selesai berlatih lebih dulu dari Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! Sudah cukup latihannya, ayo kita pulang!" teriak Kiba yang posisinya cukup jauh dari Hinata.

"..." Hinata tidak menyahuti ajakan Kiba. 'Aku harus terus berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Aku ingin kuat sepertimu, Naruto- _kun_ ' batin Hinata yang terus memukul batang latihan itu.

(Flashback, 3 bulan yang lalu)

 _"_ _Jika dunia besok akan kiamat, kalian ingin bersama siapa untuk terakhir kalinya?" tanya Iruka Sensei pada semua muridnya di Akademi ninja._

 _"_ _Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi" sahut Naruto dengan santainya tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Contohnya seperti ... bulan jatuh" sambung Iruka Sensei._

 _"_ _Jika memang begitu, aku berharap sebuah daging yang jatuh, bukan bulan" sahut Chouji yang langsung mendapat gelak tawa dari semua siswa._

 _Hinata berhenti tertawa, tapi ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit murung. 'Seseorang yang untuk terakhir kalinya jika dunia kiamat?' batinnya._

 _"_ _Tuliskan nama seseorang yang ingin bersama kalian untuk terakhir kalinya pada selembar kertas!" perintah Iruka Sensei._

 _Hinata hanya menatap kertas putih yang dihadapannya sambil mengulum pensil dengan kedua tangannya, 'Siapa nama yang harus kutulis? Aku sudah tidak punya kaa-chan. Apakah Hanabi-chan? Neji Nii-san? Atau Otou-sama?. Tapi semuanya istimewa. Kiba-kun? Atau Shino-kun?. Tidak, seseorang yang paling istimewa. Tapi siapa?' batin Hinata bingung._

 _Hinata masih tetap tidak tahu siapa nama yang akan ia tulis diatas kertas itu. Sampai, " ...?" Hinata terkejut dengan kemunculan sebuah pesawat kertas yang melintas didepan wajahnya dari arah kanan. Gadis Hyūga ini melihat pesawat kertas mainan itu keluar kelas melalui jendela disebelah kirinya. Hinata masih fokus pada kepergian pesawat kertas itu sampai ..._

 _"_ _Hey Naruto! Jangan membuang kertasmu seperti itu!"_

 _Perhatian Hinata yang tadi pada pesawat kertas yang telah keluar, kini teralihkan dengan kemarahan Iruka Sensei pada bocah pirang paling berisik se-Konoha Gakure, Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata memperhatikan bocah laki-laki yang telah menolongnya dari gerombolan anak-anak nakal yang mengganggunya dulu. Bahkan bocah bermarga Uzumaki itu rela syal merahnya dirusak demi menolong dirinya saat itu._

 _"_ _Tapi bulan jatuh itu sangat tidak mungkin -ttebayo" ucap sang Uzumaki dengan santainya tanpa ada rasa takut dengan kemarahan sang Sensei dihadapannya._

 _"_ _Sensei kan tadi bilang jika seandainya saja"_

 _"_ _Tapi tetap saja terdengar tidak mungkin –ttebayo. Lagipula, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk hidup bersama untuk terakhir kalinya -ttebayo"_

 _"_ _KAU INI!"_

 _Senyum tipis terulas pada bibir mungil milik Hyūga Hinata ini setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto itu. Kini sang Hairess Klan Hyūga ini tahu siapa nama yang harus ia tuliskan. Lalu dengan hati yang mantap, Hinata mulai menggoreskan ujung pensilnya pada permukaan kertas berwarna putih itu. Goresan-goresan yang ia buat membentuk huruf-huruf yang menyusun sebuah nama seseorang. Nama seseorang yang ingin Hinata hidup bersamanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan nama seseorang yang Hinata tuliskan adalah 'UZUMAKI NARUTO'. Lalu Hinata tersenyum melihat nama seseorang yang telah ia tulis pada kertasnya._

(End of flashback)

'Demi Naruto- _kun_ , aku harus bisa lebih kuat lagi' batin Hinata. Lalu Hinata menyapkan kuda-kuda dan "HYAAAHHH!" melesatkan pukulan telapak tangannya pada batang pohon latihan dihadapannya. Dan setelah pukulan itu, ia mengakhiri latihannya lalu berjalan ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Shino yang melihat ritme nafas Hinata yang terengah-engah.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku ... huft ... huft ... baik-baik saja Shino- _kun_ ... huft ... huft"

Kiba geleng-geleng kepala, "Seharusnya kau jangan berlatih terlalu keras Hinata, jangan paksakan dirimu seperti tadi lagi ya?"

"Arf! ... arf!" sahut Akamaru.

"Gomenasai, Kiba- _kun_ , Shino- _kun_ "

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang" usul Shino yang langsung disetujui oleh semua anggota tim 8.

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan tempat latihan ini. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga memasuki distrik desa, dan bertiga tiba disebuah perempatan jalan. Perempatan yang memisahkan jalan mereka untuk pulang ke rumah masing masing.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi besok _minna-san_ " ucap Hinata lembut.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi Hinata" sahut Kiba dan Shino.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun berpisah diperempatan itu. Kini Hinata sendirian pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, untuk sejenak Hinata berhenti dan memandang langit biru desa Konoha Gakure yang cerah dengan sedikit awan tipis yang menghiasi langit. Tiba-tiba, wajah Uzumaki Naruto terbayang dilangit. Sang gadis Hyūga yang melihat wajah Uzumaki Naruto dilangit sana, membuat sebuah senyuman tipis kembali terbentuk dibibir mungilnya.

Hinata _Genin_ kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, namun langkah kakinya bertambah cepat. Hinata pun mulai berlari lalu ia pun melompat tinggi dan melanjutkan berlari diatas bangunan dan melompat-lompat dengan mengunakan gedung-gedung sebagai pijakannya untuk melompat. Sampai ia berada dibalik sebuah papan reklame, dan setelah Hinata melewati papan reklame besar itu ...

*SYEEETTT*

Muncullah sosok Hinata _Chunin_ yang telah berusia 16 tahun. Hinata dengan surai indigo-nya yang mulai memanjang sepanjang punggungnya. Jaket longgar berwarna ungu dan putih serta pelindung dahinya yang berwarna hitam mengalung indah dilehernya. Celana berwarna biru tua dan sandal ninja warna hitam. Hinata _Chunin_ terus melompati gedung-gedung sebagai pijakannya dalam melompat. Hingga Hinata pun melompat masuk menembus ke dalam dedaunan sebuah pohon besar, dan saat ia keluar dari dedaunan pohon ...

*SRAAAKKK*

Muncullah sosok Hyūga Hinata _Jounin_ yang telah berusia 18 tahun. Hinata dengan surai indigo-nya yang telah memanjang hingga mencapai bagian panggulnya. Baju model _Kimono_ berwarna lavender terang tanpa lengan dengan motif garis-garis vertikal dan sebuah obi ungu gelap melingkar dipinggangnya. Celana pendek biru gelap dengan _stoking_ paha tinggi dan sepatu berhak tinggi warna hitam.

Hinata masih terus melompati gedung-gedung dengan lincahnya. Sampai ia berhenti dan berdiri diatap sebuah bangunan sambil menatap gedung Hokage yang masih jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang menyala, iris yang sewarna dengan birunya samudera dan garis-garis dikedua pipinya, dengan pakaian berupa jaket berwarna hitam lengan panjang lengkap dengan lambang klan Uzumaki dibagian punggungnya serta celana panjang oranye, mendarat disebelah kanan Hinata dan berdiri bersamanya memandang lurus kedepan.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan menatap pemuda itu. Sang pemuda itu pun menoleh ke kiri dan membalas tatapan Hinata, iris lavender bertemu iris safir. Pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya, dunia _shinobi_ , maupun bumi ini, telah menjadi pahlawan dari segalanya, terutama bagi Hinata sendiri. Pemuda yang telah ia cintai sejak dulu hingga akhirnya pemuda itu membalas cintanya, dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Senyuman kebahagian terukir dibibir keduanya. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil menggangguk padanya, Hinata pun balas mengangguk, lalu keduanya kembali memandang lurus kedepan dan ...

*SWUUSSSZZ*

Angin menerbangkan ribuan bunga sakura kepada mereka berdua. Dan saat bunga-bunga sakura menghilang, tampaklah Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang mengenakan pakaian pengantin dipernikahan mereka, diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari para undangan. Naruto mengenakan sebuah setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan bunga mawar didada kirinya, sedangkan Hinata mengenakan pakaian _kimono_ pernikahan tradisional berwarna putih lengkap dengan bunga mawar tersematkan pada telinga kirinya. Semua sahabat hadir pada pernikahan mereka. Ini adalah hari kebahagiaan mereka. Tiba-tiba Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berlari lalu ...

*SWUUSSSZZ*

Angin kembali bertiup dengan menghempaskan butir-butir salju dimusim dingin. Naruto mengenakan jaket oranye dengan celana _training_ olahraga warna putih, terus membawa Hinata berlari yang mengenakan jaket marun dengan baju ungu gelap dan rok panjang warna krem. Mereka berdua masih terus berlari menerjang dinginnya salju bersama-sama malam itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua melompat naik ke atas atap gedung Hokage dan berdiri menghadap kedepan sampai ...

*SWUUSSSZZ*

Angin bertiup kembali dengan menerbangkan daun-daun hijau musim semi menyelimuti kedua insan yang sedang berbahagia ini. Dan setelah dedaunan itu menghilang dari sekeliling mereka, tampaklah Naruto mengenakan kemeja oranye dengan garis-garis hitam horizontal pada bagian bawah dan ujung lengan dari kemeja oranye-nya dengan celana hitam panjang lengkap mengenakan jubah Hokage dengan motif api merah pada bagian bawah jubahnya, sedangkan Hinata mengenakan jaket ungu terang lengan pendek dan baju putih lengan panjang dibagian dalamnya, rambutnya yang dipotong sebahu juga celana pendek warna cokelat terang masih berada disamping sang _Nanadaime Hokage_.

Awalnya mereka hanya berdua saja diatap gedung Hokage ini, sampai dua orang anak yaitu laki-laki dan perempuan mendarat ditengah-tengah Naruto dan Hinata. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan jaket hitam sedangkan yang anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek dengan jaket kuning dan rok pink. Merekalah kedua anak dari Naruto dan Hinata, Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari. Mereka berempat saling pandang satu sama lain, dan diakhiri dengan mendongak sambil menatap langit biru cerah bersama-sama. Angin kembali menerbangkan daun-daun hijau ke langit dan membentuk bola daun besar. kemudian bola daun itu meledak dan menyebar lalu muncullah tulisan dilangit yang dibaca ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cinta, Janji, & Pengorbanan**

 **THE NARUTO FANFICTION**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Klingining*

Sebuah lonceng jimat berdenting nyaring digelap pekatnya malam dihutan Konoha. Hutan Konoha yang lebat terlihat begitu menyeramkan dimalam hari. Hembusan angin menggoyangkan dedaunan rindang hutan itu. Serta terangnya cahaya bulan purnama, menerangi jalannya seseorang yang berjalan sendirian mengikuti arah jalan menuju Konoha. Seseorang yang terlihat seperti seorang wanita dengan surai pirang pucat panjang sepunggungnya itu berhenti sejenak setelah melihat sebuah papan petunjuk jalan yang tertanam ditanah, yang dibagian papannya bertuliskan 'Konoha Gakure, 50 km'.

Wanita itu tersenyum senang, 'Akhirnya, hampir sampai juga. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, Naruto- _kun_ ' batin sang wanita lalu kembali berjalan. 'Naruto- _kun_ , kau kemana saja selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi Naruto-kun? Ini terlalu lama Naruto- _kun_ , terlalu lama untukku menunggu jawaban atas janjimu padaku. Aku butuh bantuanmu, Miko baru harus memiliki ayah seperti dirimu Naruto- _kun_ ' batin sang wanita lagi.

(Flashback, 18 tahun yang lalu)

 _Seorang gadis Miko dari Negeri Iblis baru saja mengalahkan seekor iblis yang terkenal dengan kekuatan kegelapannya yang dapat menguasai kelima negara besar shinobi menggunakan pasukan hantu batu yang tidak bisa mati. Sang gadis Miko muda itu kini terlunglai lemas setelah pertarungannya melawan sang iblis Moryo. Namun, kini ia berada dalam gendongan seorang pemuda hebat yang membantunya melawan Iblis Moryo. Pemuda itu adalah seorang shinobi Konoha Gakure._

 _Pemuda shinobi Konoha itu menggendong sang Miko yang sedikit kelelahan menjauhi gunung yang kini telah meletus dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Gunung dimana raga dari Iblis Moryo tersegel dan menjadi tempat pertarungan mereka melawan sang iblis kegelapan itu yang telah dimenangkan oleh sang shinobi dan sang Miko. Mereka kini berjalan ketempat yang aman, tempat dimana mereka berkumpul dengan anggota tim mereka. Sampai akhirnya, mereka berdua melihat rekan-rekan mereka._

 _"_ _Turunkan aku Naruto"_

 _Naruto pun menurunkan sang Miko dari gendongannya. Mereka berdua kini menatap gunung itu dari kejauhan. Angin semilir membelai wajah dan mengibarkan rambut Naruto dan sang gadis Miko itu. Rekan-rekan Naruto yang lainnya seperti Sakura, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Guy, Shikamaru dan Temari, ikut berkumpul dibelakang mereka berdua._

 _"_ _ **Shion**_ _, Apakah dengan hancurnya Iblis Moryo ini, semuanya sudah berakhir?" tanya Naruto._

 _Shion memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membuka matanya lagi lalu menjawab, "Belum, aku rasa ini belum berakhir sepenuhnya"_

 _"_ _Belum sepenuhnya? Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Karena Moryo adalah Iblis yang terbentuk dari kumpulan rasa kebencian, dan perasaan benci berasal dari para manusia. Selama masih ada manusia didunia ini, maka rasa benci akan terus terbentuk. Sehingga tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Moryo kedua atau ketiga akan muncul dimasa depan nanti. Oleh karena itulah, seorang Miko terlahir ke dunia. Menyegel Iblis Moryo adalah tugas seorang Miko. Dan jika memang benar suatu hari nanti akan muncul Moryo yang lain, maka generasi Miko selanjutnyalah yang harus melakukannya. Dan mereka itu, harus berhati-hati dengan seorang genin"_

 _"_ _...?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir Shion barusan._

 _Shion terkesiap singkat, "O-oh, aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan takdir. Sebuah takdir pasti akan terjadi, dan tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghindarinya. Tapi, jika kita mau berusaha, pasti kita bisa mengubah takdir. Dan menjadi seorang Miko, adalah takdirku dan takdir generasi Miko selanjutnya. Bagaimana Naruto?"_

 _Mendapat pertanyaan dari Shion, Naruto tersenyum singkat lalu ia berdiri disamping Shion sambil menatap matahari terbit yang kehangatan sinarnya langsung menerpa kulit mereka. Sedangkan yang lainnya berdiri sekitar dua meter dari posisi Naruto dan Shion berdiri._

 _"_ _Dan sebelum Moryo kembali bangkit, maka kekuatanku sebagai seorang Miko harus diwariskan kepada generasi Miko selanjutnya" Shion memberi jeda lalu menatap Naruto, "Bagaimana Naruto, kau mau membantuku untuk itu?"_

 _Shion melihat sikap Naruto yang masih biasa-biasa saja, tapi ia tidak menyadari ekspresi keterkejutan yang amat sangat dari teman-teman Naruto dibelakang mereka. Cukup lama untuk Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya, sampai ..._

 _"_ _Tentu saja! Untukmu, aku siap melakukan apapun yang kau butuhkan –ttebayo!" jawab Naruto sambil mengajungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum khasnya pada sang Miko._

(End of flashback)

Kedua pipi Shion merona kala ia mengingat kejadian manisnya bersama Naruto. Ia begitu bahagia ketika Naruto bersedia berjanji padanya untuk membantunya. Perasaan kagum dan cinta yang mulai tumbuh didalam hatinya untuk Naruto dimulai ketika ia jatuh ke jurang dan berpikir ia akan mati, tapi Naruto rela jatuh bersamanya untuk menolongnya. Tapi Shion yakin, Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang bodoh dan takut dengan takdir kematiannya seperti yang dulu ia kenal, akan tetapi Naruto sekarang adalah orang yang jauh lebih hebat dan dewasa karena ia tahu kalau Naruto adalah Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi. Menjadi istri dari seorang pahlawan adalah impian semua wanita, walau itu tidak terlalu penting untuk Shion.

Namun, sudah sekian lama sejak Naruto menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi dari peperangan, bahkan sejak kabar pengangkatan dirinya menjadi Hokage Ketujuh dari Konoha, ia masih belum juga berkunjung ke Negeri Iblis untuk menemui Shion dan menepati janjinya. Tapi Shion menyadari, tugas seorang Hokage tidaklah mudah, Naruto pasti lebih mengutamakan tugasnya didesa dibanding urusan lainnya, termasuk tentang dirinya. Shion memaklumi semua hal itu. Karena itulah, Shion lebih memilih untuk mendatangi Naruto ke Konoha saja Sekalian, daripada melakukan penantian yang mungkin belum tentu Naruto akan segera menemuinya. Namun ia masih sangat berharap kalau Naruto akan menepati janjinya yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini.

"Kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi. Ingatlah akan janjimu. Tunggulah aku, Naruto- _kun_ " gumam Shion dengan senyum bahagia terulas dibibirnya.

*Klingining*

.

.

* * *

.

.

*Cicicit cuit, cicicit cuit, cuit cuit cuit*

Kicauan burung-burung terdengar dengan merdunya dipagi hari didesa Konoha Gakure. Sinar sang mentari mulai menerangi seluruh permukaan Desa Konoha. Desa? Mungkin lebih tepatnya transformasi dari bentuk desa ke bentuk perkotaan. Di Konoha, modernisasi telah berkembang begitu pesat. Kini sudah terlihat gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang, berbagai tempat perbelanjaan modern, restoran-restoran besar, hotel-hotel untuk para wisatawan yang datang berkunjung, serta masih banyak fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya yang sudah mengalami kemajuan. Terimakasih banyak terucapkan untuk sang Hokage Ketujuh, karena berkat segala kerjakerasnya, kini telah memajukan tingkat kesejahteraan warga Konoha hingga saat ini dan semoga akan terus lebih maju lagi.

Diarea perumahan kelas menengah disebelah barat desa Konoha, berdirilah sebuah rumah minimalis dengan dua lantai. Rumah yang cukup nyaman untuk dihuni oleh empat orang didalamnya. Dengan 3 kamar tidur, 1 ruang tamu, 1 ruang makan dan 1 dapur yang menjadi satu, 1 kamar mandi, 1 ruang keluarga yang luas, dan 1 ruang kerja untuk sang kepala keluarga, semua fasilitas ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berempat hidup nyaman didalamnya. Dan dirumah itulah, Sang _Nanadaime_ Hokage tinggal bersama keluarganya.

.

Diruang makan, keluarga _Nanadaime_ Hokage sedang bersantai sebelum sang Hokage berangkat kerja. Naruto sedang meminum teh, Boruto sedang memainkan _game console_ -nya, Hinata sedang menjahit jaket hitam milik Boruto, dan Himawari sedang memperhatikan ibunya menjahit.

"Hah?" Hinata bingung yang melihat bekas sobekan pada bagian pundak kanan dari jaket Boruto.

"Tidak apa-apa _kaa -chan_ , Biarkan saja"

"Hm?" Hinata menatap putranya bingung, tidak biasanya Boruto membiarkan pakaiannya rusak.

"Jaketnya terlihat keren seperti itu. Aduh!" ujar lalu umpat Boruto kesal gara-gara _game_ -nya yang telah bertuliskan _game over_ pada layarnya.

Boruto berdiri lalu berlajan ke ibunya, " _Kaa-chan_ , jaketku"

Hinata memberikan jaket Boruto padanya.

Boruto tersenyum, "Aku harus segera berangkat sekarang" lalu ia berjalan ke pintu depan. " _Tou-chan_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan? _"_ tanya Boruto yang melihat ayahnya sedang memejamkan mata.

Naruto tersadar, "Hm? Oh iya, benar juga" ujarnya lalu berdiri dan hendak ke pintu depan.

"Papa, o bento!"

"Aduh, iya sampai lupa" Naruto menerima kotak makan siangnya dari Himawari, "Terimakasih, Himawari" ucapnya sambil membelai surai indigo puterinya.

"Hm!" sahut Himawari dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Oh tidak, Boruto juga melupakan kotak makan siangnya" ujar Hinata dengan sedikit tawa kecil.

Dan mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama ketika melihat Boruto kembali lagi untuk mengambil kotak makan siangnya. Setelah Boruto mengambilnya, mereka semua berada dipintu depan rumah.

*Cklek*

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu - _ttebasa_!" seru Boruto sambil keluar rumah lebih dulu.

"Ittekimasu!" seru Naruto lalu sambil menutup pintu.

"Itterasai!" seru Hinata dan Himawari bersamaan dari dalam rumah.

Naruto dan Boruto berlari kecil bersama sampai mereka ke gerbang depan rumah.

"Boruto, apa kau ada misi hari ini?"

"Ya. Semangat dan bekerja keraslah _tou-chan_!"

"Hm!"

Setelah didepan gerbang rumah, Naruto dan Boruto melakukan tos tinju. Lalu keduanya pun berpisah untuk mengerjakan urusan mereka masing-masing, Naruto ke Gedung Hokage sedangkan Boruto akan berkumpul dengan timnya diatas tebing Hokage atas perintah Konohamaru. Tapi sebelum Boruto berkumpul dengan timnya, ia harus pergi ke studio Konoha TV dahulu untuk diwawancarai mengenai pertarungannya bersama Lima Kage melawan musuh misterius dan mengembalikan kedamaian di Konoha.

Pertarungan? Musuh misterius? Mengembalikan kedamaian Konoha?. Ya, tiga hari yang lalu tepatnya saat putaran final dari Ujian _Chunin_ , Konoha diserang oleh dua sosok misterius yang diyakini oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan _Nanadaime_ Hokage adalah anggota dari klan Ōtsutsuki. Mereka bernama Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki dan Ōtsutsuki Kinshiki. Mereka datang secara tiba-tiba dan mengganggu jalannya ujian, menghancurkan stadion ujian, bahkan menculik Sang Hokage Ketujuh.

Namun dengan persatuan Kage lainnya serta Boruto juga bersama Sasuke, akhirnya mereka dapat mengalahkan dua Ōtsutsuki itu, menyelamatkan Sang Hokage Ketujuh, dan mengembalikan kedamaian Konoha. Sekarang stadion Ujian _Chunin_ juga sedang dibangun kembali, beberapa kerusakan lainnya juga diperbaiki, dan yang paling utama adalah senyuman warga Desa Konoha Gakure telah kembali terpancar dengan senangnya tanpa ada rasa takut lagi.

Naruto baru saja sampai dikantornya digedung Hokage bahkan sempat menonton acara TV saat Boruto diwanancarai. Sedangkan Boruto ...

.

"Mitsuki, kau coba tahan pergerakannya! Aku akan melakukan serangan pertama lalu menguncinya. Dan Sarada, kau lakukan serangan terakhir!"

"Dimengerti!" Sahut Sarada dan Mitsuki.

"Sekarang ayo kita hajar panda jelek ini – _ttebasa!_ "

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dipelipis Sarada, "Itu seekor beruang, Boruto!"

"Sudahlah Sarada, ayo kalahkan panda ini sebelum melukai lebih banyak orang lagi – _ttebasa_!"

"SUDAH KU BILANG INI BERUANG!"

Mitsuki menghela nafas, "Mulai lagi"

Namun disisi lain, beruang besar itu berlari kearah mereka bertiga. Mereka melompat untuk menghindar, lalu Mitsuki memanjangkan kedua tangannya untuk mengikat kedua kaki depan si beruang. Si beruang berdiri menggunakan kedua kaki belakangnya. Boruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang si beruang.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Boruto menciptakan tiga bunshin. Dua bunshin berlari kearah si beruang lalu melakukan serangan _sliding tackle_ pada kedua kaki si beruang. Alhasil si beruang pun terjatuh tersungkur ke depan, dan Mitsuki segera menarik tangannya lagi tepat sebelum si beruang membentur lantai. Setelah si beruang tumbang, Boruto asli dan ketiga bunshin-nya memegangi keempat kaki si beruang dan berhasil.

"Sekarang Sarada!"

Sarada melompat tinggi. Sebuah kilauan sinar matahari terpancar dari kacamatanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat lalu melesat dengan kencangnya ke arah kepala si beruang.

"SHANNAROOOOO!"

*Duagh*

Sebuah pukulan super kuat dari Sarada pada kepala si beruang sukses membuat beruang besar dengan bulu putih dan cokelat itu pingsan. ketiga bunshin Boruto menghilang dan ia berdiri bersama Sarada diatas punggung beruang yang sudah pingsan itu. Sedangkan Mitsuki berdiri didepan moncong beruang itu.

"Nah Boruto, ini baru namanya kerjasama sebagai trio" Sarada menyindir sambil tersenyum.

Boruto merengut, "Iya-iya aku mengerti. Sudahlah lupakan saja soal dulu, lagipula kita berhasil lagi mengalahkan panda jelek ini – _ttebasa_!"

Senyum Sarada lenyap, "Ini Beruang, Boruto"

"Tidak! Aku bilang ini panda!"

"Panda darimananya?! Ini jelas-jelas beruang!"

"Ini panda!"

"Ini beruang!"

"PANDA!"

"BERUANG!"

"Hahaha, kalian terlihat sudah saling dekat"

"Hm?" Boruto dan Sarada menatap Mitsuki.

"Akan bagus jika kalian bisa tunjukkan pada orangtuaku rasa hormat juga"

"Oh ya Mitsuki, ngomong-ngomong ... siapa orangtuamu?" tanya Boruto.

"Are? Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya" Mitsuki memberi jeda lalu tersenyum, "Dia biasa dipanggil dengan nama Orochimaru"

"Hueh!" Sarada terkejut.

"Siapa?" tanya Boruto tidak mengerti.

"Ēto ... maksudmu, kau adalah anak dari Orochimaru yang itu?"

Mitsuki mengangguk.

*Tuing* dua butir keringat Sarada terjatuh, "Jadi, dia itu papamu atau mamamu?"

"Yah, sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu penting juga sih"

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa Orochimaru ini? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak terlalu penting'?! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI – _TTEBASAAAA!_ "

.

.(Kamera mendongak ke langit lalu turun lagi)

.

Disisi lain dari Desa Konoha, tepatnya digerbang utama desa, seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat panjang sepunggungnya dengan pakaian jaket putih dan celana jeans abu-abu panjang serta sepatu sandal tanpa _heels_ itu telah menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya dibatu paving blok gerbang utama Desa Konoha.

"Sugoi, jadi ini Desa Konoha, ramainya"

Shion terkagum-kagum ketika melihat-lihat suasana Konoha secara langsung. Setelah itu ia pun mulai memasuki distrik urban dari desa Konoha. Ia begitu senang dengan suasana yang ramai seperti ini. Maklum saja, ia terlahir sebagai seorang Miko, karena ia selalu hidup dalam istana dan selalu saja berada dalam pengawalan penjaga istana yang membuatnya tidak bisa merasa bebas. Terlebih lagi kalau ia berjalan-jalan ke desanya, pasti selalu saja kehadirannya ditakuti warga sekitar, itu membuatnya merasa seperti tidak diharapkan. Tapi disini, di Konoha, ia bisa merasa bebas kemana saja, karena tanpa adanya pengawalan, tanpa ada yang mengenalnya, tapi tetap saja untuk area terlarang ia mengerti dan tidak akan coba-coba untuk mendekatinya, bisa-bisa ia malah diusir atau dijebloskan ke penjara.

Shion yang baru saja bisa melihat senyuman anak-anak gembira yang berlarian disekitarnya tidak membuatnya risih apalagi terganggu, ia malah senang bisa merasakan kebersamaan bersama warga desa, walau pun bukan desanya di Negeri Iblis, tapi itu bukan masalah baginya. Shion pun melihat-lihat desa lebih dalam lagi. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah hotel besar dengan papan nama diatas pintu masuknya bertuliskan 'Konoha Grand Hotel' dan lima buah bintang berbaris melengkung diatas tulisan itu, mungkin ini sebuah hotel berkelas di Konoha.

Shion tersenyum, "Mungkin aku akan menginap disini saja"

Shion pun melangkahkan kalinya memasuki hotel tersebut. Saat didalam, Shion terperangah dengan lobinya yang luas dan megah. Walaupun Shion selalu hidup dalam istana, tapi istananya sudah terkesan kuno, jadi wajar saja kalau ia merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda karena perbedaan teknologi. Shion pun bergegas menuju bagian resepsionis untuk memesan kamar.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Grand Hotel. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap sang resepsionis ramah sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Saya ingin memesan kamar, tapi apakah ada kamar yang jendelanya langsung menghadap ke Gedung Hokage?"

"Ah! Itu artinya kamar yang jendelanya menghadap ke sebelah selatan. Tunggu sebentar nona, saya cari dulu apakah masih ada" sang resepsionis pun mulai mengotak-atik komputernya. Beberapa saat kemudian, "Ah ketemu. Kamar nomor 87 dilantai 4. Nona ingin menginap berapa lama?"

Shion berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, "Satu bulan"

"Baik, atas nama?"

"Shion"

"Baik, untuk pembayarannya menggunakan kartu kredit, apa anda mempunyai kartu kredit nona?"

"Oh, tentu ada" Shion mengambil dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan benda persegi empat tipis itu kepada sang resepsionis.

Sang resepsionis menerimanya, "Nona lama sekali ingin menginapnya, betah ya dengan suasana Konoha?" tanyanya sambil menggesekkan kartu kredit itu lalu memberikannya lagi pada Shion.

"Yah, mungkin juga begitu. Tapi saya sebenarnya sedang ada keperluan penting dengan Hokage" Shion menerima kembali kartu kreditnya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam dompetnya.

"Oh begitu. Nah, silakan ini kuncinya nona. Mau dibantu untuk membawakan barang nona hingga ke kamar?"

"Oh tidak perlu, terimakasih. Saya bisa membawanya sendiri" tolak Shion ramah sambil menerima kunci kamar hotelnya.

"Oh begitu. Terimakasih telah memilih Konoha Grand Hotel dan semoga liburan nona menyenangkan"

"Sama-sama" Shion pun melangkah pergi menuju lift.

Sang resepsionis menatap kepergian Shion dengan tatapan heran, "Kenapa wanita itu memesan kamar yang jendelanya langsung menghadap Gedung Hokage?" gumamnya tapi lalu kembali bekerja seperti biasanya.

.

Shion keluar dari lift dilantai empat lalu berjalan untuk mencari kamarnya. Ia pun menemukannya lalu ia masuk kedalamnya. Kamar itu pun terlihat bagus dan rapih. Ranjang besar, televisi, wi-fi, AC, dan tentu saja jendela yang langsung menampakkan Gedung Hokage. Ini sudah sesuai pesanan. Shion meletakkan koper tarik dan tasnya diatas ranjang, lalu ia berjalan ke jendela dan membukanya. Ia melihat Gedung Hokage dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto- _kun_. Sebentar lagi" gumamnya pelan.

Shion menatap jam didinding yang masih menunjukkan waktu pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit. Melihat itu, ia segera bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Naruto dirumahnya.

"Mungkin jam segini Naruto- _kun_ masih dirumah. Aku harus ke rumahnya" gumamnya lagi sambil mengambil handuk dari dalam koper tariknya.

Shion pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah ia keluar, ia mengambil beberapa pakaiannya untuk dikenakan saat berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Ia kini mengenakan jaket kuning bertudung, celana jeans cokelat, dan sepatu sandal yang tadi ia pakai. Pakaian yang ia kenakan membuatnya tampak muda dan cantik, cantik untuk seorang perawan tua berusia 33 tahun.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Naruto- _kun_. Kalau aku menunggunya didepan Gedung Hokage apakah boleh? Haah, aku rasa tidak" gumamnya sedikit kecewa. "Ah! Aku bertanya saja pada pada seseorang"

Shion pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali menuju lobi Hotel. Lift berdenting dan pintunya terbuka, ia pun kembali menghampiri meja resepsionis tadi.

"Ah, nona Shion. Bagaimana kamar anda, apakah nyaman?"

Shion mengangguk, "Iya, sudah nyaman. Oh ya, apa anda tahu dimana kediaman Hokage berada?"

"Ah! Kalau kediaman Hokage-sama berada diperumahan yang terletak dibagian barat desa. Tapi maaf, saya tidak tahu lokasi pastinya. Tapi mungkin didepan rumah Hokage-sama pasti ada papan nama 'Uzumaki'. Mungkin hanya itu yang saya ketahui nona, maaf"

Shion kembali mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, terimakasih banyak" shion segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar hotel.

"Sama-sama" sang resepsionis kembali menatap kepergian Shion dengan tatapan yang lebih heran. "Sampai segitunya dia ingin bertemu Hokage-sama? Padahal biasanya jam segini Hokage-sama sudah berada dikantornya. Tapi, kenapa Wanita itu tampak senang ya? Jangan-jangan ... ah sudahlah" ia pun kembali bekerja.

.

Shion telah sampai dibagian barat Desa Konoha. Yang ia lihat memang hanya berupa rumah-rumah minimalis yang tidak terkesan terlalu mewah untuk ditinggali oleh seorang Hokage yang notabene-nya seorang pejabat tertinggi desa. Shion masih berputar-putar didaerah itu karena daerah itu sangat sepi, wajar saja ini jam kerja para warga sehingga tidak ada yang bisa dimintai petunjuk. Namun akhirnya ia menemukan rumah yang disamping gerbangnya terdapat papan nama yang bertuliskan ...

"Uzumaki" gumam Shion sambil mengelus papan nama itu. Shion bergeser dan melihat rumah itu, "Itu berarti, inilah rumah Naruto- _kun_ ".

Entah mengapa dada Shion terasa berdebar-debar. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Pipinya memanas karena malu. Kegugupan mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Sudah lama sekali sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto, membuatnya merasa canggung untuk bertemu Dengannya. Apalagi Naruto kini seorang Hokage, berbicara dengan seorang pejabat, Dirumahnya, tanpa adanya janji untuk bertemu terlebih dahulu, yang benar saja? Apakah ini sopan? Entahlah.

Shion menggeleng cepat untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, "Tidak, aku tidak boleh gugup. Aku sudah datang jauh-jauh kesini bukan untuk berdiri dengan kegugupan didepan rumah Naruto- _kun_. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Aku datang Naruto- _kun_ " ucapnya menenangkan diri lalu dengan kemantapan hati ia berjalan ke depan pintu masuk dan menekan belnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara deru dari _Vacuum cleaner_ terdengar jelas dari dalam ruangan kerja sang Hokage Ketujuh yang berada dirumah. Hinata sedang membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan dan menghilangkannya dari debu. Begitulah Naruto, jika pekerjaannya tidak bisa ia selesaikan dikantor, maka ia menyelesaikannya dirumah, tapi dengan hasil sampah kertas yang harus Hinata bereskan dan hal-hal lain yang berantakan. Tapi tentu Hinata melakukannya dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Himawari sendiri juga sedang membantu ibunya beres-beres rumah, ia sedang mengumpulkan sampah-sampah lalu membuangnya.

*TING TONG*

"Hm? Ada tamu? Himawari, tolong bukakan pintunya sebentar dan lihat siapa yang datang" pinta Hinata halus.

"Iya mama!" Himawari mengangguk semangat.

Himawari menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera berlari menuju pintu depan. Dan setelah Himawari membuka pintunya, tampaklah sosok wanita dengan surai pirang pucar panjang sedang berdiri didepan rumah. Himawari hanya mengerjapkan matanya saja, karena ia benar-benar tidak mengenali wanita dihadapannya. begitupun Shion, ia begitu heran dan tidak menyangka kalau dirumah Naruto ada anak-anak.

'Siapa nee-chan ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya' batin Himawari sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'Ini? Ini anak siapa? Kenapa ada anak-anak dirumah Naruto- _kun_ ' batin Shion sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Himawari, siapa tamu yang datang?" tanya Hinata sambil turun dari tangga lantai dua sambil membawa mesin penyedot debu yang ia gunakan tadi.

Shion terkejut dengan kemunculan Hinata, 'Wanita?! Ke-kenapa ada wanita disini?!' batin Shion yang terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya mama"

Hinata kini berhadap-hadapan dengan Shion yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Iris mata mereka terlihat hampir mirip. Hinata memperhatikan wanita dihadapannya yang sekilas terlihat seumuran dengannya. Shion juga memperhatikan Hinata dari kaki sampai wajahnya. Shion benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa ada seorang wanita dan anak-anak dirumah Naruto. Shion mulai berpikiran negatif, tapi pikiran negatif itu lenyap setelah ia melihat Hinata membawa penyedot debu. Melihat itu, Shion menghembuskan nafas lega, tapi Hinata sendiri malah bingung melihat sikap Shion barusan.

"Himawari, kau bisa lanjutkan beres-beresnya tanpa mama?"

'Jadi wanita ini adalah ibu dari anak ini' batin Shion menyimpulkan.

"Iya mama, serahkan semua padaku!" Himawari pun kembali naik ke lantai dua.

Hinata kembali menatap tamunya, "Maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Hinata ramah.

'Sepertinya dugaanku tepat' batin Shion sambil tersenyum lega. "Ya, apakah Hokage-sama ada? Saya ada keperluan penting dengan beliau" Shion bertanya dengan ramah pula.

"Oh maaf, Hokage-sama sudah berangkat ke Gedung Hokage" Jawab Hinata dengan gaya formal sehingga tidak menyebut Naruto dengan panggilan sayangnya.

"Oh begitu" Wajah Shion berubah murung.

'Kenapa wanita ini menjadi sedih? Dan wanita ini punya urusan penting apa dengan Naruto-kun?' batin Hinata yang heran melihat perubahan sikap tamunya.

Shion terkesiap, "Tapi apakah boleh jika saya menitipkan pesan untuk Hokage-sama pada anda?"

Hinata tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja boleh. Mari, kita berbincang-bincangnya didalam saja" ajak Hinata.

Hinata mempersilakan Shion untuk masuk. Hinata mengantar Shion ke ruang tamu yang sebenarnya menjadi satu dengan ruang makan dan dapur. Hinata mempersilakan Shion untuk duduk dan ia sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk dirinya dan tamunya. Disaat Hinata pergi ke dapur, Shion melihat-lihat dengan seksama rumah Naruto ini. Rumah yang rapih, untuk ukuran rumah kelas mengengah pikir Shion. Shion pun melihat beberapa foto yang terpajang didinding, dan ia melihat foto-foto Naruto yang sedang berdiri gagah mengenakan topi dan jubah Hokage-nya. Tapi Shion juga melihat foto-foto Naruto yang sedang bersama wanita yang kini sedang didapur dan dua anak-anak yang salah satunya anak perempuan yang baru saja ia temui didepan, dan ia pun mengerutkan dahinya tidak paham dengan hubungan antara mereka berempat. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh hijau.

"Ini, silakan diminum" Hinata menyuguhkan salah satu gelas teh itu pada Shion.

"Terimakasih, semoga saya tidak merepotkan anda" Shion berucap ramah.

Hinata tersenyum ramah lagi, "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan nona. Oh ya perkenalkan, saya Hinata" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Shion, Miko dari Negeri Iblis" Shion menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Miko dari Negeri Iblis?"

"Iya, saya seorang Miko. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang sudah hampir tidak lagi. Karena tugas itu harus segera diserahkan kepapa Miko yang baru. Memangnya ada apa, Hinata-san?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Shion-san. hanya saja, saya pernah mendengar dulu pernah ada masalah besar yang membahayakan dunia dan itu berhubungan dengan Negeri Iblis"

Shion tertawa pelan, "Pasti yang Hinata-san maksud adalah invasi pasukan hantu batu yang dikendalikan oleh seekor iblis yang bernama Moryo, benar kan?"

Hinata tersenyum malu, "Ah, ya anda benar Shion-san. Saat itu kondisi desa benar-benar kacau balau. Banyak warga yang berlalu-lalang membawa barang-barang berharga mereka untuk dibawa saat mengungsi. Banyak juga Shinobi yang ditugaskan untuk melawan para pasukan hantu batu itu"

"Ya, saat itu memang kacau. Di Negeri Iblis sendiri juga mengalami hal seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menyegel kembali roh Moryo yang terlepas dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat dimana raganya tersegel. Saat itulah, kami meminta bantuan kepada Konoha untuk melakukan pengawalan terhadap saya yang akan melakukan misi menyegelan Moryo kembali. Dan salah satu shinobi Konoha yang dikirim adalah Hokage-sama saat ini, Naruto-kun"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya karena tidak mengerti, '-kun? Kenapa Shion-san memanggil Naruto-kun dengan suffix –kun juga?' batin Hinata heran. "Oh begitu. Lalu, ada urusan apa Shion-san ingin bertemu dengan Hokage-sama?" Hinata bertanya to-the-point karena ia merasakan ada hal yang kurang wajar.

Shion tersenyum, "Saya ingin menanyakan tentang penepatan janji Hokage-sama yang pernah ia katakan pada saya dahulu"

"Janji?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, sebuah janji. Hokage-sama dulu pernah berjanji pada saya untuk membantu saya untuk mewariskan kekuatan saya pada generasi Miko selanjutnya. Dan Miko selanjutnya adalah anak saya, Hinata-san"

Mata Hinata membulat, "Ja-jadi, itu artinya ..." Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia berharap dugaannya salah, sangat salah.

Shion menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang merona, "Ya, anda benar Hinata-san. Itu artinya, Hokage-sama sudah berjanji untuk menikahi saya untuk membantu saya melahirkan Miko selanjutnya yang tak lain adalah anak kami kelak, Hinata-san"

*DEG!*

Tubuh istri dari Hokage Ketujuh itu seketika mematung, tak bergeming walau sedikitpun. Ia benar-benar berharap telah salah dengar dengan yang diucapkan oleh tamu dihadapannya ini. Mulutnya terperangah saking terkejutnya dan segera ia tutupi dengan telapak tangan kanannya namun Shion tidak menyadarinya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Hatinya berkecamuk didalam dadanya. Terlebih lagi, tanpa menggunakan Byakugan pun ia bisa merasakan kalau semua yang diucapkan wanita dihadapannya ini tidak sedang berbohong, Shion sepenuhnya berkata jujur. Tapi, hati kecil terdalam milik Hinata, ia tidak mempercayai semua ucapan tamunya ini. Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap terlihat tenang, ia harus mengorek lebih bayak info lagi dari tamunya ini.

"Shion-san, memangnya anda mencintai Hokage-sama?" Hinata tahu ini pertanyaan konyol yang akan lebih menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi, tapi ia harus menanyakan untuk mendapatkan keterangan lebih banyak lagi.

Shion mengangguk yakin, "Ya Hinata-san, saya mencintainya"

Hinata menelan ludahnya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Shion menunduk dengan raut wajah murung, "Dulu, saat saya masih kecil, saya adalah anak yang paling tidak diharapkan oleh warga sekitar. Saya mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat suatu kejadian yang akan datang. Tapi, kemampuan saya itu selalu saja berhubungan dengan kematian. Hanya kematian yang bisa saya ramalkan, dan semua ramalan saya seratus persen menjadi kenyataan. Karena itulah, banyak warga desa yang menjadi takut dan tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan saya karena takut saya akan mendapatkan penglihatan tentang kematian mereka. Saya pun mulai merasa kesepian, tidak mempunyai teman atau yang lainnya. Saya selalu tinggal didalam istana dan mengurung diri dalam kesendirian yang berkepanjangan"

'Ternyata kau sama seperti Naruto-kun dulu, Shion-san' Batin Hinata ikut terenyuh mendengar cerita Shion.

"Sifat saya yang buruk juga menambah kebencian para warga kepada saya. Sifat saya yang tak acuh dan tidak peduli pada siapapun kecuali pada diri saya sendiri, semakin membuat saya dijauhi dan semakin kesepian. Bahkan, karena sifat buruk saya waktu itu, pengawal setia saya dari istana, Taruho, meninggal saat mengawal saya" air muka Shion terlihat kentara sedih.

'Tapi ternyata sifatnya sama sekali tidak sama dengan Naruto-kun' batin Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi" Shion berjeda lalu menatap salah satu foto Naruto, "Disaat saya mulai merasa putus asa, Naruto-kun datang untuk menghiburku" shion mulai bicara tidak formal.

"..." Hinata diam saja mendengar Shion menyebut Naruto dengan suffix 'kun', ia ingin mengetahui seberapa besar cinta Shion untuk suaminya.

"Naruto-kun menyadarkanku akan semua kebodohanku yang tidak bisa mengharai pengorbanan orang-orang disekitarku untuk melindungiku agar aku tetap hidup. Naruto-kun memberikan penerangan pada cara pandangku terhadap semua hal yang berkaitan dengan takdir, termasuk kematiannya maupun kematianku. Aku hanya bisa menangis saja saat ia memarahiku atas semua sifat keangkuhanku ... hiks ... pada semua semua orang yang telah melindungiku" Shion menangis.

"..." Hinata masih diam memperhatikan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya kebohongan ddari semua ucapan Shion.

Shion menyeka air matanya, "Dan semua yang telah Naruto katakan padaku, telah membuka hatiku untuk bisa menghargai hidup orang lain. Dan saat itu pulalah, aku mulai merasakan kekaguman pada sosok Naruto-kun" Shion tersenyum.

"..." tapi tidak dengan Hinata, ia menghela nafas berat untuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang mengisi dada dan paru-parunya.

"Saat kami telah sampai didepan pintu masuk kuil tempat dimana raga Iblis Moryo berada, kami terkepung oleh para pasukan hantu batu. Saat Naruto-kun melompati mereka, peganganku pada Naruto-kun melonggar yang membuatku tergelincir dan terjatuh ke jurang. Aku pikir, saat itulah saat kematianku tiba. Tapi aku salah, Naruto-kun ikut terjun untuk menangkapku dan menyelamatkanku dari kematian"

"..." Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannnya untuk bertahan setelah mendengar Naruto menyelamatkan Shion, ia cemburu.

"Dan saat kami berhasil menghancurkan Moryo bersama-sama, aku yakin, kalau Naruto lah pria yan tepat untuk menjadi pasangan hidup dan ayah untuk anak-anakku nanti yang kelak akan menjadi Miko penerusku. Dan untuk memastikannya, aku meminta Naruto-kun untuk berjanji padaku untuk membantuku mewarisi kekuatanku ada Miko selanjutnya dan Naruto-kun pun ..." Shion berjeda dengan pipi merona.

"Naruto ... menyetujuinya?" sakit rasanya Hinata mengucapkan ini.

"Ya Hinata-san, Naruto-kun menyetujuinya dengan senang hati"

*DEG!*

'Dengan senang hati? Itu artinya Naruto-kun ...' batin Hinata yang benar-benar tidak ingin mempercayai ini.

Wajah Shion kembali menampakkan kemurungan, "Tapi, entah mengapa, Naruto-kun lama sekali untuk menemuiku dan melamarku. Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari limabelas tahun lamanya, tapi Naruto-kun tetap saja belum menemuiku. Makanya, lebih baik aku menemuinya saja disini, di Konoha. Aku ingin mendapat kepastian yang jelas dari Naruto-kun atas janjinya yang telah membuatku melakukan penantian yang sangat lama"

'Penantiannya lebih dari limabelas tahun?! Itu artinya sudah lama sekali, bahkan sebelum aku dan Naruto-kun menikah. Jangan-jangan, Naruto-kun melupakan janji itu?' batin Hinata gelisah.

Tiba-tiba Shion bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dinding yang terdapat banyak foto-foto Hinata bersama Naruto dan anak-anak.

"Tapi aku percaya pada Naruto-kun kalau dia pasti akan menepati janjinya. Dan aku juga yakin kalau Naruto-kun juga adalah pria yang baik. Naruto-kun adalah orang yang baik, sangat baik. Naruto-kun selalu melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya, seperti para sahabatnya. Aku tahu itu karena aku mengenallinya walau hanya sebentar. Dan itu lebih dibuktikan setelah aku melihat Hinata-san" ucap Shion sambil memperhatikan foto-foto itu.

"Melihat saya? Apa maksud Shion-san?" tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti.

Shion mengangkat figura foto itu dan menatapnya lalu menjawab, "Naruto-kun adalah orang yang bijaksana dalam memperlakukan sesuatu, termasuk dalam memperlakukan anda dengan baik, Hinata-san" Shion kembali berbicara formal.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya tak paham, "Memperlakukan saya dengan baik? maksudnya?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti.

Shion menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus, "Maksudnya, Hinata-san pasti maid yang sangat beruntung bisa bekerja dirumah Hokage-sama, bahkan membiarkan anak-anak Hinata-san menginap dirumah ini"

Hinata terkejut, 'Maid?! Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang maid dimatanya?!' batin Hinata mencoba menahan emosinya. Terlalu, istri seorang Hokage disangka seorang maid.

Shion kembali menatap bingkai foto ditangannya, "Jika Naruto-kun saja bisa memperlakukan maid-nya dengan baik, bagaimana dengan istrinya ya?" gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

"Pasti istrinya akan diperlakukan lebih baik lagi atau mungkin lebih istimewa" ujar Hinata dengan senyum masam dibibirnya.

Shion mengerutkan menautkan kedua alisnya, 'Kenapa anak laki-laki ini tampak mirip dengan Naruto-kun?' batinnya kala melihat sosok Boruto pada bingkai foto ditangannya.

"Ada apa Shion-san?"

Shion terlonjak kaget, "Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa, Hinata-san" Shion kembali menaruh bingkai foto itu ditempatnya semula. "Terimakasih atas waktunya Hinata-san, mungkin saya harus segera pamit. Tolong disampaikan kepada Hokage-sama, Hinata-san"

"Sama-sama. Tidak masalah, akan saya sampaikan Shion-san. Mari" Hinata masih menyunggingkan senyuman masamnya.

Shion pun berpamitan dengan Hinata dengan hendak pulang ke hotel. Hinata mengantarnya sampai depan pintu, dan Shion pun meninggalkan kediaman Hokage Ketujuh. Hinata masih menatap punggung Shion hingga akhirnya Shion pun menghilang dari pandangannya. Hinata masih didepan pintu, ia memegang dadanya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak mendengar segala perkataan Shion, bukan masalah ia disangka maid, tapi mengenai janji Naruto kepada Shion yang sudah terucap bahkan sebelum pernikahan mereka. Hinata meremas dadanya keras-keras dari luar jaket ungu terangnya, berharap rasa sakit dan sesak didalamnya dapat sedikit berkurang, tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengubah apapun. Hinata masih mencengkram dadanya, hingga tanpa sadar ia menangis terisak didepan pintu.

"Mama? Mama kenapa?!" tanya Himawari khawatir yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hinata.

Hinata membalikkan dan menatap Himawari lekat-lekat lalu membelai surai indigo putrinya, "Mama tidak apa-apa, Himawari-chan" Hinata mencoba tersenyum, walau terasa berat.

"Yakin mama tidak apa-apa?" Himawari masih khawatir.

Hinata berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan putrinya, "Hima lihatkan? Mama baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, walau yang diucapkannya sebuah kebohongan.

"Iya" sahut Himawari setuju, walau ia masih merasa ragu.

"Sudah sana, Hima main" pinta Hinata halus.

"Hm!" Himawari pun pergi.

Hinata kembali berdiri lalu menatap wajah Naruto yang terpahat ditebing Hokage. Tebing Hokage memang terlihat jelas dari pintu masuk kediaman Hokage Ketujuh. Ditataplah pahatan wajah sang suami lekat-lekat. Sebutir air mata kembali terjun mengalir dari mata indah sang istri Hokage Ketujuh itu. Berharap bahwa kejadian pertemuannya dengan Shion hari ini tidak pernah terjadi, tapi sayangnya itu semua kenyataan, dan merupakan kenyataan pahit bagi Hinata.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, ia sadar bahwa ia lebih mencintai Naruto dari pada wanita seperti Shion. Ia lebih mengenal seorang Uzumaki Naruto lebih lama dan lebih baik daripada Shion. Hinata membuang nafasnya kasar, ia harus berpikir jernih. Ia tidak akan percaya pada omongan Shion begitu saja, siapa tahu Shion hanya ingin menciptakan keretakan dalam rumah tangganya bersama Naruto yang sudah berjalan selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Tapi, dari segala yang diucapkan Shion bukanlah sebuah bualan sampah busuk, ia berkata jujur apa adanya, dan Hinata juga merasakan Shion mengucapkannya tanpa ada rasa beban, itu artinya ia benar-benar jujur. Dan kejujuran Shion membuatnya kembali merasa gelisah. Hati Hinata kembali bergejolak hebat. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?

Hinata menghela nafas berat, mencoba untuk mengosongkan segala beban dihatinya, "Aku harus menanyakannya langsung pada Naruto-kun, malam ini juga" gumamnya lirih sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

*Gug gug gug, gug gug gug*

"Haah, ini benar-benar melelahkan - _ttebayo_ "

"Makanya, malam ini langsung istirahat jangan banyak main!"

"Aku mengerti aku mengerti, kau pikir aku anak kecil – _ttebayo_?"

"Cih dasar merepotkan, namanya juga penasehat. Nah, sampai jumpa besok"

"Ya, kau juga. Hati-hati dijalan"

Dan Sang Hokage Ketujuh pun berpisah jalan dengan penasehatnya disebuah pertigaan jalan. Naruto belok kekanan, sedangkan Shikamaru mengambil jalan yang lurus. Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya sendirian yang diiringi gonggongan anjing sepanjang perjalan pulangnya.

*Krruuukkkk*

"Aduh, aku lapar – _ttebayo_. Makan siang sih makan siang, tapi kalau makan malam kan belum. Apa lagi ini sudah larut malam, apa Hinata masih belum tidur ya? Ah sudahlah"

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan kondisi perut kosong. Ditambah lagi ini sudah larut malam, jam sebelas lewat tigapuluh hampir tengah malam, tentu saja tidak akan ada restoran atau pun kedai kecil yang buka. Yah, beginilah Konoha, Desa tahap transformasi ini terlihat berbeda jika sudah malam hari. Sepi, sunyi, dan sedikit angker dibeberapa lokasi, ditambah lagi gonggongan anjing yang tidak bisa diam itu.

*Klingining*

Naruto terkesiap dan melihat sekeliling, "Suara lonceng? Tapi siapa yang memakai lonceng begitu - _ttebayo_? Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar bunyi lonceng seperti ini disuatu tempat, tapi dimana?"

Naruto masih melihat sekeliling, didepannya hanya jalan kosong, dibelakangnya juga jalan kosong, disebelah kanannya hanya rumah biasa, dan disebelah kirinya hanya sebuah hotel besar. Tapi tetap tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

"Ah sudahlah, mungkin cuma hayalan karena sedang kelaparan. Lebih baik segera pulang"

Naruto pun kembali melangkah pergi dari posisinya dan mengabaikan suara lonceng aneh yang barusan berdenting dengan nyaringnya. Tapi tanpa ia sadari, seorang wanita dengan lonceng berbentuk bola kaca bening tertancap dibajunya, sedang berada dibalik jendela sambil memperhatikan gedung Hokage dari jendela kamar hotelnya. Tapi sayang, wanita itupun tidak menyadari adanya sosok Hokage berada tepat dibawahnya.

.

*Cklek*

"Tadaima!" Naruto pun masuk ke rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun" sahut istrinya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam ruang makan dan dapur.

"Hinata? Kau belum tidur?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Belum, aku memang sengaja ingin menunggumu dulu Naruto-kun"

"Sengaja menungguku?"

*Kruuukkkkk* Bunyi perut keroncongan milik Hokage Ketujuh itu terdengar jelas oleh dirinya maupun wanita dihadapannya.

Naruto nyengir, "Ehehehe, kau tahu saja apa yang sedang diinginkan suamimu, Hinata. Padahal aku belum memintanya padamu, tapi kau sudah siap lebih dulu. Kau istri yang hebat - _ttebayo_ "

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu mendegar pujian dari suaminya. "Kau lapar Naruto-kun? Baiklah, ayo makan dulu" ajak Hinata setuju.

.

Naruto sedang duduk dikursi ruang makan dengan wajahnya ia tempelkan pada meja, mungkin ia sudah terlalu lemas. Sedangkan Hinata sedang mamasak semangkuk ramen untuk makan malam suaminya. Hinata memaklumi saja kebiasaan suaminya yang jarang mau memakan masakan hasil dari kantin di gedung Hokage, malah justru ini membuatnya senang karena masakannya dihargai oleh suaminya, walau pun kebiasaan suaminya ini kurang baik karena bisa-bisa ia kelaparan dikantor dan Hinata sendiri tidak bisa membuatkan makanan untuknya.

Disela-sela Hinata memasak, ia melirik Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Peristiwa pagi tadi benar-benar membuat Hinata Syok. Terlebih lagi, masalah yang akan dihadapinya ini berhubungan dengan keutuhan rumah tangganya bersama Naruto. Tapi Hinata sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menanyakan masalah ini kepada suaminya untuk meminta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya. Tapi Hinata juga penasaran, apakah sebenarnya Naruto melupakan janji yang dimaksud Shion?.

Hinata datang dengan nampan berisi semangkuk ramen matang, "Ini, silakan dimakan"

"Wah, kelihatannya enak. Terimakasih, Hinata"

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum tulus.

Naruto mengambil sumpit, "Itadakimasu!"

Sang Nanadaime Hokage pun melahap ramen-nya dengan lahap. Hinata yang melihat lahapnya sang suami makan hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Tapi lama kelamaan, tawa dan senyuman Hinata semakin menghilang. Satu menit kemudian, tawa dan senyumnya benar-benar lenyap dari wajah cantiknya. Hinata akan menanyakannya, ia menatap mata suaminya lekat-lekat.

"Naruto-kun"

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ingin bertanya apa Hinata? Tanyakan saja" Naruto masih fokus untuk menandaskan ramen-nya.

Hinata mengambil nafas penjang lalu mengeluarkannya lagi, mencoba untuk membuat dirinya setenang mungkin. "Apakah Naruto-kun pernah ... pernah merasa telah ... telah melupakan sebuah janji ... pada seseorang?"

Naruto menghentikan aktivitas makannya sejenak, "Melupakan janji? Hmm" Naruto memejamkan matanya mulai mengingat-ingat. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menjawab, "Sepertinya tidak, tidak pernah. Memangnya ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Naruto kembali menyantap ramen-nya.

Hinata bingung harus jawab apa. "Ah, ti-tidak, ti-tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku hanya ... hanya khawatir jika kau pernah melupakan janji pada seseorang sampai orang itu menunggu lama karenamu Naruto-kun. Karena janji adalah hutang, aku hanya tidak ingin kalau Naruto-kun tertimpa masalah karena telah mengingkari janji"

Naruto telah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Sekarang sang Hokage Ketujuh menatap mata istrinya dalam-dalam. Lavender bertemu birunya samudera. Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan ia genggam erat-erat.

"Terimakasih, untuk rasa khawatirmu Hinata. Tapi aku mengerti, janji memang harus ditepati. Dan aku tidak mungkin mengingkari sebuah janji, karena itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak bisa dijadikan contoh teladan untuk para warga maupun para shinobi laiannya. Apalagi aku seorang Hokage, pemimpin didesa ini, aku harus selalu menepati janji-janjiku. Dan bila aku memang telah melupakan sebuah janji, maka aku bersumpah akan menepatinya, demi nama baik Hokage dimata warga, dan demi nama baik Konoha dimata desa-desa lainnya. Kau mengerti?" jelas Naruto lalu membelai pipi kiri Hinata dengan tangan kanannya yang masih mengenakan perban.

Hinata tertegun sejenak lalu mengangguk paham, "Ya, aku mengerti Naruto-kun"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur" Naruto lalu tersenyum lega lalu hendak membawa mangkuk ramen-nya yang telah kosong itu ke tempat cici piring.

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun, biar aku saja yang membereskannya, Naruto-kun duluan saja ke kamarnya, nanti aku menyusul" cegah Hinata.

"Oh begitu"

Naruto kembali meletakkan mangkuk itu diatas meja. Lalu Naruto berjalan mendekati istrinya dan *cup* sebuah kecupan Naruto mendarat dikening Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan dari suaminya, tapi akhirnya ia menerimanya juga.

Naruto melepaskan kecupannya, "Aku tunggu dikamar" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"Ya" jawab Hinata, tapi ia menunjukkan senyum masamnya.

Naruto segera melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berada diruang makan sendirian. Hinata yang tadinya akan mencuci mangkuk bekas makan malam suaminya, malah masih tidak bergerak dari kursinya. Hinata masih duduk mematung dikursinya. Ditatapnya mangkuk itu, ia menghela nafas berat. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kebohongan dari kata-kata Naruto. Lalu siapa yang sebenarnya berbohong?

'Jika aku menanyakan tentang janji Naruto-kun kepada seorang wanita bernama Shion dari Negeri Iblis untuk menikahi wanita itu, apakah Naruto-kun akan mengingatnya? Atau malah Naruto-kun akan marah besar padaku?' batin Hinata bingung.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata mulai menangis. Ia terisak pelan dalam keheningan ruang makan dan tidak akan yang mendengarnya karena kamar Boruto, Himawari dan Naruto berada dilantai dua. Semakin lama, air mata itu semakin deras keluar, membasahi celana pendek cokelat terangnya. Ia berdoa kepada tuhan, agar apa yang temui pagi ini, yaitu kemunculan wanita bernama Shion yang mangaku-ngaku telah membuat perjanjian dengan suaminya untuk menikah hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tapi tetap saja ini semua kenyataan, kenyataan pahit.

'Tunggu dulu, Shion bilang kalau Naruto-kun adalah salah satu dari shinobi Konoha yang ditugaskan untuk mengawalnya. Itu artinya, ada rekan satu tim Naruto-kun yang ikut dikirim ke Negeri Iblis. Dan pastinya, mereka juga tahu mengenai masalah janji Naruto ini' batin Hinata.

Setelah Hinata berpikir seperti itu, ia segera menyeka air matanya. Tubuhnya telah berhenti gemetar, meski ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata masih menatap kedua kakinya namun dengan ekspresi datar. Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah cara untuk mencari lebih banyak informasi. Hinata tidak bisa jika hanya menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto. Ia harus mencari tahunya kebenarannya. Hinata tidak ingin terjebak dalam permainan wanita itu. Hinata meremas celana pendek cokelatnya yang telah basah karena air matanya.

 _'_ _Aku harus mencari tahu siapa saja yang ikut dalam misi waktu itu. Aku yakin, semua yang terlibat pasti mengetahui hal ini dan akan aku cari kebenaran janji ini'_ batin Hinata mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Klingining***

 **~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUE ~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai, hallo.

Sudah lama kita gak ketemu. Yah, terakhir kita ketemu waktu cerita saya yang spesial hari ibu Desember kemaren.

Ok, ini cerita baru saya. Bagaimana? Menarik? Lebih bagus cerita ini atau fict pertama saya? Pantaskah ini dilanjut? Apakah ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini?

Oh ya, mau tanya, apa bedanya antara genre 'Angst' dengan 'Hurt/Comfort' ya? Dan ini masuknya genre apa? Angst atau Hurt/Comfort? Yang jelas sih genre pertama tetap Family. Maaf saya masih belum tau banyak tentang ffn. Dibantu ya.

Saya minta responnya dari reader semua tentang fict ini, terutama dari para NHL. Kenapa? Karena fict ini mungkin bakalan terkoneksi dengan emosi kalian, walau itu sudah resiko sih. kalian sudah bisa merasakan aura cerita ini yang sudah terkesan, gak enak ya? Jadi saya yakin, kalian siap menghadapinya.

Sampai ketemu di chapter 2, jika kalian siap tentunya. /^_^\\.

Apakah kemunculan Shion akan menjadi malapetaka untuk pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata? Lanjut?


End file.
